1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water-containing preparations of hydrogen peroxide which are particularly suitable for use as oxidant preparations for the bleaching and oxidative dyeing of hair with oxidation dyes.
The bleaching and dyeing of hair with oxidation hair dyes is generally carried out using two separately packed preparations--the bleaching cream or oxidation hair dyeing cream (A) and the oxidant preparation (B)--which are combined shortly before application and mixed by simple shaking in an application bottle and then applied to the hair as a ready-to-use bleaching or dyeing preparation. Two-compartment mixing and dispensing containers, in which components A and B are packed separately from one another in a suitable quantity ratio and which comprise a partition between the two compartments mechanically destructible from outside and a dispensing opening in one of the two compartments, have also been designed for home use. Just before application, the partition is destroyed, after which components (A) and (B) are combined and mixed by shaking or other mechanical measures. The ready-to-use hair dyeing or bleaching preparation can be removed through the dispensing opening and directly applied to the hair to be dyed.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Rapid and homogeneous mixing of the bleaching or dyeing cream (A) and the oxidant preparation (B) is very important to the success of the dyeing process. Attempts have been made to facilitate mixing, for example, by adapting the two components to one another in regard to their composition and viscosity, as proposed for example in DE 35 34 471 A1 or in DE 37 32 147.
It has now been found that considerable problems are caused not only by the differences in viscosity between the components to be mixed, but also by the fact that mixing is accompanied by excessive foaming. The excessive generation of foam is a serious obstacle to the mechanical mixing of the liquid components (A) and (B).
The generation of foam is caused above all by the fact that the oxidant preparations, generally water-containing preparations of hydrogen peroxide, contain high-foaming anionic surfactants for stabilization. These anionic surfactants are necessary to stabilize the dispersions of thickening polymers containing carboxyl and/or carboxylate groups which are present in such preparations to increase viscosity after mixing. Bleaching or oxidation dye creams often contain high-foaming anionic surfactant as well in order to to keep the fatty alcohols dispersed in the products to increase viscosity in the dispersed state. Since it is not possible to do without these high-foaming anionic surfactants for the reasons explained above, the problem arises of controlling the generation of foam during mixing of the two liquid components (A) and (B) by a suitable additive.
In addition, the preparation obtained by mixing (A) and (B)--after application to the hair--should lend itself to removal from the hair by rinsing with water accompanied by vigorous foaming contrary to the foaming behavior required for mixing.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to provide a water-containing H.sub.2 O.sub.2 preparation (B) containing anionic surfactant and polymer containing carboxyl and/or carboxylate groups which would generate little foam on mixing with an H.sub.2 O.sub.2 -free, anionic-surfactant-containing aqueous bleaching and dyeing cream (A), but which after application to the hair would lend itself to removal by rinsing with water accompanied by vigorous foaming. In addition, the H.sub.2 O.sub.2 preparation would be stable in storage for a few months at 45.degree. C.